Cuentos del Bloque Oeste
by cielphantomville
Summary: La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningun sentido. William Shakespeare. Si yo estoy viviendo segun los cuentos, ¿soy el idiota o soy el frenetico hablador? Sion.


**Cuentos del bloque Oeste**

**Gorrito rojo y el hombre lujurioso.**

Shion miro detenidamente la botella de vino entre sus manos como si esta fuera alguna clase de bomba y esperara a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Llévaselo al viejo infeliz. —Dijo Inukashi con rostro feliz. Una onomatopeya de desconcierto broto de los suaves y rosados labios del albino. Ella simplemente resoplo con molestia. —Que se lo entregues a Rikiga. —Shion por fin asintió, para luego volverse a mirar a la chica.

—Nezumi no tarda en venir por mí, ¿podrías decirle que no tardo?

—De tu parte. Ahora vete. —Contesto al tiempo que hacia un movimiento despectivo con una de sus manos.

Eran cerca de las cinco, lo notaba en los colores del crepúsculo y en esa horrenda frialdad que ya comenzaba a dejarse sentir. A apresuro el paso, sabiendo lo poco conveniente de estar a esas horas en las calles del distrito Oeste. Y a pesar de ello, cuando la alquiladora de perros menciono que debía salir para hacer cierta entrega, él no pudo menos que ofrecerse, no podría considerarse un caballero si Inukashi salir a horas tardías y en una zona tan peligrosa. Ella ni tarde ni perezosa acepto la oferta, feliz de no tener que hacer el viaje.

Ya llevaba andando un rato cuando, Shion se detuvo de golpe, unos pasos detrás suyo le estremecieron, miro por encima de su hombro, no vio a nadie. Aumento la velocidad de su avance.

Iba a la mitad del camino, pero aun quedaba un buen tramo, maldijo el no traer consigo a Hamlet o Cravat, Tsukiyo estaba por ahora haciendo de mensajero en No.6

—Hola niño. Shion soltó una exclamación que bien pudo llegar a ser un grito mudo, el hombre que acaba de saltarle de una de las tantas esquinas lo miraba sonrisa en boca. —¿Adónde vas? —Pregunto el tipo, ahora que lo observaba de cerca era por lo menos quince o veinte centímetros más alto, de cuerpo fornido y rostro relativamente agradable, además de que su tono al hablar llevaba impregnado algo de amable condescendencia, cual si se estuviese dirigiendo a un infante, por ello, cuando los ojitos rojos de la Flor de primavera chocaron con los negros, no dudo en contestar mansamente.

—Voy a la casa del señor Rikiga. —Y aquella declaración se vio coronada por una dulce sonrisa, que derritió el corazón de aquel hombretón.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo, en lugar de soltar aquello que pensaba y que era más o menos — "Que criatura tan divina" —Después de todo no era normal encontrar tal belleza e inocencia en las calles del Bloque Oeste, cuanto menos paseando sin protección y a tales horas. El nombre del visitado le sonaba, ¿y cómo no? Conocía al proxeneta. —No me digas que trabajas para ese… Sujeto. —No insultaría al bastardo, guardaría las apariencias mientras se ganaba la confianza de aquel mocillo de cabello blanco y mirada rojiza.

—No. Solo voy a dejarle esto. —Dijo mientras levantaba la botella a la vista de su interlocutor para que pudiera verla.

—¡Ah! —Su mano rasco la barbilla cuadrada, en claro signo de complacencia. —Pero estos no son horas para que un chiquillo como tú ande fuera. Debería acompañarte y asegurarme de que llegues con bien.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. —El peliblanco reanudo su marcha.

—Insisto. —Casi grito al franquearle el paso.

—No, gracias, ya estoy cerca. —El hombre retrocedió, Shion comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva y eso era malo para él.

—Bien, entonces ve con cuidado. —Concluyo para perderse por la misma calle de donde había salido.

Shion suspiro aliviado, emprendiendo su camino. El departamento del Señor Rikiga estaba a solo diez minutos más.

El edificio destartalado y viejo, no era en nada diferente a los demás lugares austeros y sucios que abundaban en el Bloque Oeste, o eso dejaba ver la fachada, Shion sabía que por dentro, se hallaba un lugar acogedor y bien amueblado, lleno de lujos y comodidades, extremadamente raras en esa ciudad abandonada.

Toco dos veces en espera de una respuesta, luego al no obtener contestación y encontrar la puerta ligeramente entreabierta se permitió pasar, no sin antes llamar al propietario, anunciando de esa manera su presencia.

—Señor Rikiga. —Exclamo, recorriendo con sus ojitos rojos la estancia. Ahí no había nadie.

—¡Pasa Shion, pasa! —Contestaron desde un segundo cuarto al fondo. —Entra, me encuentro algo resfriado y no puedo salir a atenderte. Pero dime, ¿a qué has venido?

—Inukashi, me ha pedido que le entregue una botella de vino. —Relataba mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta la segunda puerta de donde provenía la voz. —Se le escucha muy mal Señor Rikiga, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —Pregunto amablemente.

—¡Oh! Shion siempre tan gentil. —Un ataque de tos detuvo la oración. —Podrías darme el vaso con agua que esta sobre la mesa.

Shion miro en derredor, localizando de inmediato el objeto requerido. Sonrió, apresurándose a llevárselo al hombre. Ese segundo cuarto parecía hacer de dormitorio, pues la cama en donde reposaba Rikiga completamente hecho bolita y cubierto hasta la cabeza, era el único mueble a la vista.

El peliblanco toco con delicadeza el hombro del ex periodista, extendiendo el vaso con agua.

—Señor Rikiga, ¿Ha crecido últimamente? —Dijo ingenuamente.

—Es la temperatura, supongo que ensancha mis músculos. —Tosió el hombre bajo las sabanas.

—Pero que voz tan gruesa tiene.

—Es porque me duele mucho la garganta.

—Y que…

—¡No voy a esperar a que llegues a la parte de los dientes niño! —Dijo guasón y sonriendo a más no poder, cuando tomo del brazo a Shion tumbándolo completamente en la cama y colocando su cuerpo encima del chico. —Ahora te vas a portar bueno y cooperativo.

Shion sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante las palabras, empezando a forcejear, no deseaba que nadie lo tocara, no de aquella forma que Nezumi aseguraba era preciada y que solo la persona más importante debía tener el privilegio.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, Nezumi entro con pasos rápidos y de forma casi mágica lanzo al sujeto hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—Cuanto lamento interrumpir, pero ya es noche y quiero llevarme al niño de ahí, usted sabe, cosas de tutores. —Dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Pe… pepepeperrro… pero si tu eres ¡Eve! —Logro decir al fin. —¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Eve! —Exclamo antes de lanzarse en contra de Nezumi.

El de ojos grises lo miraba atónito, jamás vio venir la embestida de aquel hombre, pero sin duda lo que menos pensó fue que Shion en un ataque de celos, le soltara un buen puñetazo en la cara incluso antes de que lo tocara.

—Nezumi no es propiedad pública, no permitiré que lo manosees. —Grito el albino antes de tomar la mano del roedor y jalarlo rumbo a la salida. Aunque muy seguramente no fue escuchado, pues el otro estaba completamente inconsciente.

Ni los gemidos y suplicas de Rikiga para que lo desataran detuvieron a Shion en su afán de alejarse de aquel lugar. Nezumi simplemente caminaba siendo jalado con algo de fuerza.

—Y Caperucita noqueo al lobo. —Susurro Nezumi, con una risita ladina. —Solo porque al lobo le gusto mas el leñador.

Fin.


End file.
